


FORTALEZA

by Enne88



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enne88/pseuds/Enne88
Summary: La guerra está en marcha. Tyrion se encuentra en el campamento que ha sido levantado a las afueras de Desembarco del Rey, y sólo queda esperar que la reina Dragón decida arrasar la ciudad. Jaime llega desde el norte para cambiar el curso de las cosas, pero llegan noticias desde Invernalia. Llegan noticias sobre Brienne.¡¡¡¡SPOILERS 8X04!!!!





	1. TYRION

CAPÍTULO 1. TYRION

Tyrion caminó amargamente por los alrededores del campamento. Necesitaba despejar su mente y sentir que el aire por fin llegaba al fondo de sus pulmones. No podía dormir, comer, respirar… Su mente que en otro tiempo consideró su mejor amiga ahora sólo le hacía daño. Intentaba buscar soluciones donde sólo existía caos, y su cuerpo le pedía a gritos simplemente dejarse ir. Llevaba días con ensoñaciones oscuras sobre cómo quitarse la vida de la forma menos dolorosa, pero nunca tendría valor para ello. 

Mientras veía algunos de los soldados preparándose para la batalla, él sólo podía pensar en la destrucción absoluta que caería sobre los inocentes de Desembarco del Rey. Ya no le quedaba nadie en el mundo, nadie que le importase, pero se sentía responsable de la supervivencia de todos aquellos que no tenían voz. No podía culpar a Daenerys, sólo con sangre y fuego se terminaría esta guerra. Había intentado pensar algún plan alternativo, cualquier cosa que impidiese la masacre, pero desde que llegaron las noticias del norte sentía sus sentidos embotados, y era incapaz de pensar en nada más. 

Siguió caminando arrastrando los pies hasta que llegó a su propia tienda. Le costó encontrarla por los efectos del vino y el agotamiento, pero finalmente pudo atravesarla y dejarse caer en el catre. Con los ojos entreabiertos vislumbró una sombra al fondo. Una sombra con forma de caballero. 

Se frotó los ojos para asegurarse que no era una visita fantasmal ni un producto de la borrachera y, tambaleándose corrió a sus brazos. 

-Hermano, que efusivo, ¿cuánto has bebido?

Él no podía responder. Era él, era Jaime. Estaba bien, estaba delante, podía tocarle. 

-¿Cómo… qué… qué estás haciendo aquí?- 

-Llegó un cuervo.-Jaime dejó de hablar unos segundos, como si esa frase pudiese explicarlo todo. Ante la mirada atónita de Tyrion, Jaime decidió extender su alegato. - Mató a otro dragón, antes de la propia batalla. La subestimaste, como todo el mundo. No ganareis esta guerra, ganará ella, y todos estaremos muertos. Y en el hipotético caso de que consigáis vencerla, cuando se sienta acorralada volará la ciudad en pedazos. Eso no pasará, no morirán miles de inocentes, sólo yo. Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que ser yo. 

-¿Cómo…? ¿Qué…? –Tyrion seguía buscando palabras sin conseguir formar una frase coherente.

-Tras tu juicio conseguí sacarte de Desembarco sin que ella lo supiera, tenemos que conseguir meterme dentro y la encontraré. Sólo yo sé donde puedo encontrarla sola, sólo yo sé como es más vulnerable. Consigue meterme en la Fortaleza Roja y lo haré. 

Por un segundo Tyrion olvidó el resto de cuestiones golpeando su cerebro y se centró en el plan de Jaime. Él no había sido capaz de pensar en nada que no acabase con toda la población de Desembarco y su hermano le estaba planteando algo lógico y certero. Algo que le rompía el corazón 

–Jaime, no hay absolutamente ninguna posibilidad de que entres ahí, la mates y salgas con vida. Aunque la encontrases sola, la Montaña, sus guardias… alguien te encontraría antes de que pudieses escapar. 

-¿Y por qué debería escapar? He hecho cosas peores que ella, o al menos igual de terribles. ¿Por qué ella debe morir y yo no? Mi último acto sobre la tierra será acabar con la vida de mi hermana y mi hijo en su vientre, ¿qué clase de clemencia deberían tener los dioses o los hombres? Esta guerra es imposible de frenar, y todos sabemos cómo debe acabar. Ella debe morir, ahora lo entiendo. Y si ella debe hacerlo yo también. 

Tyrion tragó saliva antes de preguntar lo que no se había atrevido hasta entonces. – Jaime… ella está contigo ¿verdad? Dime que Brienne ha venido contigo. 

Jaime siempre abandonaba la mirada de suficiencia cuando se pronunciaba aquel nombre. - ¿Crees que me dejaría suicidarme de esta manera? –Bajó la mirada – Dejarla es lo peor que he hecho nunca, peor que tirar al niño por la ventana. Pero no podía dejar que viniera, nunca me habría permitido hacerlo o se habría matado conmigo. 

-Jaime… no debiste hacerlo…

-Cuando esto termine la encontrarás, y le contarás todo. Te asegurarás de que lo entienda y esté bien. Me perdonará, aunque no lo merezca. Y si no lo hace al menos estará viva. 

Los ojos de Tyrion estaban a punto de desbordarse. –Jaime… Cersei tiene informadores, en todas partes. También en Invernalia. Conocen todos nuestros movimientos… -Guardó silencio intentando elegir sabiamente sus palabras. –Poco después de que marchásemos al sur atacaron Invernalia. La compañía Dorada, con unos pocos barcos de Euron. Sabían que Invernalia estaba desprotegida y no necesitaron apenas hombres para arrasarla por completo. No han hecho prisioneros, salvo Sansa y Bran, que han sido llevados a la Fortaleza Roja. Mataron a los campesinos, a las sirvientas, a los niños… Pensé… estaba seguro de que te habían matado. 

Jaime, siempre tan esbelto y erguido se tambaleó, intentó apoyarse en una mano que no tenía y acabó cayendo de rodillas. Tenía la mirada perdida y guardó silencio por lo que a Tyrion le pareció una eternidad.

-Está viva. –Jaime no había soltado una sola lágrima, y pronunció la frase como si tuviese la total certeza.

-Jaime… no hubo más prisioneros. Comunicaron el encierro de Sansa y Bran para negociar la rendición, y no mencionaron a nadie más.

-Cersei lo sabe. Lo dijiste, tiene muchos informadores. Si sabe los movimientos de las tropas también sabe nuestros movimientos. Mis movimientos. No fue a Invernalia a por los Stark, sabe que no se rendirán a cambio de los prisioneros. Fue al norte por ella. No está muerta, está peor que muerta. La tiene ella, estoy seguro. – Mientras pronunciaba la última frase se levantó con torpeza y salió de la tienda. Tyrion corrió detrás de él.

-Jaime, esto no cambia nada. 

-¡Lo cambia todo!- Jaime le dio un empujón y siguió caminando. 

-¿Dónde vas? ¿Qué vas a hacer, llamar a su puerta y exigir que te la devuelva? Funcionó muy bien con Missandei. – Se puso delante suya y al fin consiguió que parase de caminar.- Venías con un plan, un mal plan pero al menos un plan. Volvamos a la tienda, hablaré con Varys, y conseguiremos meterte en la Fortaleza Roja. Si sigue con vida… es su mejor opción. 

Tomó su mano buena y le recondujo a la tienda. Y lloró al fin.


	2. SANSA

CAPÍTULO 2. SANSA

Volver a la fortaleza Roja era habitual en sus pesadillas nocturnas, pero esto no era ningún sueño. Podía respirar el mismo olor nauseabundo de Desembarco del Rey colándose por los barrotes y el tacto grasiento de las superficies, que por mucho que se limpiasen quedaban impregnadas con el asqueroso ambiente putrefacto del lugar. Se sentía mareada, pero conservaba las fuerzas. Lucharía hasta su última respiración, y si tenía que morir lo haría con la cabeza alta. 

No estaba sola. Bran no era un gran conversador y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con sus ojos en blanco y su mente lejos, pero su sola presencia le hacía sentir más valiente. No sabía dónde tenían a Brienne. Había intentado todo para lograr que no les tomaran prisioneros, mató a más de veinte hombres antes de que la consiguiesen reducir. No sólo se había debido a su gran destreza, era obvio que tenían órdenes de que permaneciese con vida. Apenas la hirieron mientras ella atacaba despiadadamente, y cuando consiguieron atraparla la retuvieron junto a ella y su hermano todo el camino. Pero desde que llegaron a la Fortaleza Roja no la había vuelto a ver. 

Durante la travesía en barco no parecía ella. La fuerza indomable de su espíritu la había abandonado. Antes de la llegada de la Compañía Dorada, ella le había contado que Jaime había partido a Desembarco a ayudar a su hermana. Había sido terriblemente cruel con ella, asegurando incluso que la traición era compartida, ya que Brienne le había prometido responder por él. La expulsó de su cargo, le gritó de todos los modos que supo e intentó herirla a propósito. Así había aprendido ella misma, a base de golpes. Brienne era una persona terriblemente fuerte, el mejor caballero de los siete reinos, pero tenía un corazón demasiado suave y debía aprender una terrible lección. Había confiado en el Matarreyes, el hombre que tanto había dañado a su familia, y obviamente se había enamorado de él. Y él se había aprovechado hasta las últimas consecuencias. Sólo le consolaba pensar que en unos días ardería junto al resto de aquella maldita ciudad. 

Ella no había levantado la vista del suelo durante toda la conversación, hasta que saltaron todas las alarmas y los invasores llegaron a las murallas. En aquel momento desapareció la mirada triste y el abandono de su cuerpo para volver a ser ella, con toda la fuerza que la caracterizaba y su cuerpo respondió como si fuese el día más pleno de su vida. No permitía que nada le afectase cuando la lucha se aproximó. Era una auténtica guerrera, y estaba dispuesta a todo. Dio órdenes a los pocos hombres que quedaban en Invernalia, y la protegió en las criptas junto a Podrick y su hermano Bran. El escudero que había sobrevivido a la horda de muertos ahora moría bajo las armas de unos hombres que no valían nada. Luchó valientemente y acabó con varios de ellos, pero todos parecían más interesados en atrapar a Brienne e, intentando proteger a su caballero, acabó por caer. Brienne gritó y siguió luchando con fiereza, pero sus movimientos empezaron a ser más dubitativos, hasta que acabaron tomándolos prisioneros.

Sansa veía el tiempo pasar despacio desde los barrotes de su celda, recordando cada terrible momento que había pasado en aquella ciudad, y cada terrible momento que le había llevado a volver allí. Pasaron días hasta que unos hombres les sacaron de su celda, escoltándolos a una habitación que conocía bien. La habitación de la reina. 

Cuando atravesaron la puerta se encontraron a Brienne, guardada por la Montaña que se mantenía firme tras ella. Estaba sentada en una silla, con unas fuertes cadenas entre sus manos y la mirada perdida. Su rostro no mostraba ningún daño, pero Sansa reconoció inmediatamente la tortura en sus ojos. Cuando levantó la vista y la reconoció intentó levantarse rápidamente, pero los pies le fallaron y se derrumbó. Recordó que tras la primera noche con Ramsey le había pasado lo mismo. Tras arrancarle uñas de los pies, desollar parte de los talones y el empeine, mantenerse erguida era un trabajo difícil. Sin embargo, Brienne lo consiguió a la segunda vez, haciendo gala de la fortaleza sobrehumana de su cuerpo. 

-¿Estais bien?

Sansa no podía creerlo. Seguía preocupándose de ella, a pesar de la tortura, a pesar de haber sido terriblemente cruel… ella seguía siendo su prioridad. Se formó un nudo en su garganta y antes de que pudiera contestar una figura espeluznante entró por la habitación. 

-Finalmente puedo veros a los tres. Lamento la tardanza, como sabéis tengo una guerra que lidiar y muchos otros asuntos que atender. – Cersei tenía el pelo muy corto, pero seguía pareciendo una diosa de la gracia y la belleza. Aun así su presencia podía congelar cualquier corazón. Examinando a la mujer que más daño le había hecho, pudo ver que su vientre había cambiado, que comenzaba a abultarse notoriamente. Desechó rápidamente la idea de que fuese de Euron Greyjoy, y cruzando una mirada con Brienne comprobó que ella también se había dado cuenta.

La reina hizo una pausa larga, quizá esperando alguna respuesta a preguntas que no había formulado. Todos guardaron silencio mientras ella empezaba a acercarse a Brienne.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?

Temblaba ligeramente. No por la reina, sino por la carga acumulada en su cuerpo durante días. Sansa no podía entender cómo aquella mujer seguía manteniéndose en pie. No sólo el daño sobre su cuerpo, todo lo que el Matarreyes le había hecho debería haberla quebrado por completo. Intentó dejar de pensar qué cicatrices compartirían. 

-Mmmi señora, se lo he dicho a su… a ser Gregor. Ser Jaime viene de camino para ayudarla. 

Cersei tomó un adorno largo y puntiagudo que reposaba sobre la mesa y golpeó su costado izquierdo, tirándola sobre el suelo. Claramente no podía golpearle con fuerza suficiente como para derribarla, pero los moratones previos agravaban el efecto del golpe. 

Se agachó a su lado y susurró a su oído con volumen suficiente como para que todos en la sala lo pudiesen oír. -Puedo olerlo en ti. En tu pelo seco y áspero. En tu cuerpo de hombre. En tu coño. ¿Aún puedes sentirle dentro de ti, verdad? Yo lo hago y hace meses que no le veo. 

Sansa entendió en ese momento que Brienne ya estaba muerta. Los tres lo estaban, pero ella de alguna manera lo estaba aún más. Todo esto era culpa del Matarreyes. Si de alguna manera conseguía salir con vida, tendría suerte si se lo entregaba a los perros esta vez. Supuso que tendría tiempo de pensar en algo mejor para él.

-Mi señora, Ser Jaime viene a Desembarco del Rey a luchar a su lado. Es todo lo que sé. 

-Y lo sabes porque después de follarte se subió a un caballo y te dejó llorando sobre la nieve. También lo sé. Lady Sansa, deberíais tener más cuidado en Invernalia con los traidores. Tengo más ojos allí que aquí. O tenía, creo que en Invernalia no sobrevivieron ni las murallas.

Ruidoso y sucio, Euron Greyjoy apareció por la puerta, disfrutando de la escena. La besó con fuerza, mientras ella mantenía sus ojos abiertos. A pesar de todo Sansa agradeció su llegada, ya que las preguntas sobre el Matarreyes cesaron, y por tanto, el interrogatorio a Brienne. Sansa pensó entonces que la llegada de Jaime podría ayudarles. Cuando llegase tendría más que palabras con aquel hombre, y los conflictos internos podrían beneficiarles. Además, después de todo lo que ella había hecho por él, ¿sería capaz de permitirle a Cersei seguir haciéndole esto? Quizá con su llegada tendrían alguna posibilidad. Quizá les matase a los tres con clemencia, como hizo con Olenna Tyrell. Quizá…

-¿Y esta quién es?- Euron se dirigía a Brienne con una mirada curiosa. 

-Es la heredera de Tarth, una casa menor. Podría servirnos para negociar en algún momento. 

Euron la miraba impaciente. Había anochecido, y su aparición en la habitación de la reina indicaba que había llegado buscando su cama. Cersei decidió que les escoltaran a los tres a la celda que hasta ahora sólo había compartido con Bran. Era evidente que no quería que Euron notase un trato diferencial entre ellos, ninguna sospecha extraña.

Una vez en la celda, los tres mantenían sus manos encadenadas. Sansa se acercó a Brienne y le tomó las manos, mirándola con todo el cariño que pudo encontrar en su corazón cada vez más cerrado. 

-Saldremos de esta. Y si no lo hacemos, moriremos con honor. 

-Yo no tengo honor. Ya no sé quién soy. Sólo una mujer estúpida que no ha conseguido mantener el juramento que hice a vuestra madre. 

Sansa sintió una punzada en el pecho. Después de todo lo que le había dicho, de todo el odio que había rebosado de ella no sabía encontrar palabras que pudiesen desdecirla. Se sentía tan identificada con ella… Tantas veces la habían engañado así, tantas veces había sufrido un desengaño similar. Mantuvo sus manos sobre las suyas y cerró los ojos, rezando a unos dioses en los que ya no creía que le ayudasen a superar esto. 

Oyeron ruidos en el exterior de la celda y unas antorchas pararon en la puerta. Cuando se abrió una pequeña sombra empezó a vislumbrarse. Tyrion Lannister entró en la celda, dejando a un par de asesinos sabiamente comprados esperando en el exterior. Movió nerviosamente las llaves en sus manos, logrando abrir sus cadenas una por una. 

-¿Cómo… cómo has conseguido…?- Sansa balbuceaba sin alcanzar a preguntar todo lo que tenía en su mente.

-Son antiguos amigos, que por suerte seguían trabajando para mi hermana. Pero saben que yo les pagaré más. No hay acceso a llaves que yo no tuviese durante mi estancia en este lugar. El conocimiento es poder. 

Uno de los mercenarios entró para tomar a Bran en sus brazos, dejando su silla olvidada en la habitación. 

Tyrion miró a Brienne tambalearse sobre sus piernas.  
-¿Mi señora podéis caminar?

-Si… claro que sí… pero si no os sigo el ritmo, os lo ruego, aseguraos de sacar a Sansa y Bran de aquí. 

-Mi hermano nunca me lo perdonaría. 

Sansa le miró con los ojos enrojecidos. – El Matarreyes está de camino para ayudar a tu hermana. No creo que le importe ninguno de nosotros, ni siquiera tú.

Tyrion miró a Brienne aunque la respuesta fuese hacia Sansa. –Mi hermano vino a acabar con ella. Todo esto ha sido idea suya, y ahora está de camino para acabar con todo. Le debéis la vida, así que de ahora en adelante os referiréis a él como Ser Jaime. 

Los ojos de Brienne se empañaron antes de que pudiese empezar a hablar. -¿Dónde está?

-Ha ido a buscarla. No espera salir de aquí con vida, pero ha dado todo para que nosotros lo hagamos. Nos vamos ya. 

-¡¿Dónde está?!- antes parecía tambalearse tan sólo al estar de pie, pero ahora había avanzado varios pasos firmes hasta él, sólo para agarrarle de manera amenazante.  
-¿Conoces los aposentos de Jaime, aquí en Desembarco del Rey?

Brienne asintió dubitativamente. 

-Está en la habitación una habitación contigua. Se accede desde la librería del cuarto de Jaime. Decide si te quedas a morir con ellos o vienes con nosotros como habría querido él. 

Tyrion no se sorprendió cuando la perdieron de vista tras conseguir avanzar por varios pasadizos. Su hermano no se lo perdonaría, pero si había alguien que pudiese salvarlo, esa era Brienne de Tarth.


	3. JAIME Y BRIENNE

\------------------------------------JAIME

Le dolía el pecho a cada paso que avanzaba. Recordaba aquellos pasillos que había recorrido tantas noches para encontrarse con ella. Sabía dónde estaría, y que estaría sola. Cuando la noche avanzaba y había un hombre en su cama que le repelía, se escabullía por sus propios escondrijos hasta la habitación que comunicaba con la de Jaime. Con unos suaves golpes en la pared él sabía que deseaba compartir aquella noche, y aparecía junto a ella para amarla, abrazarla, o lo que ella necesitase ese terrible día. Otras noches, la escuchaba llegar a la habitación contigua, pero no golpeaba la suya. Era su estancia favorita, y a veces decidía compartirla, pero sólo cuando ella lo necesitaba. Jaime recordaba haberla necesitado muchas noches, haber querido atravesar la puerta y besarla o simplemente ver su rostro para que su horrible vida mejorase por unos segundos. Sin embargo, a él nunca le estuvo permitido tomar esas decisiones. Esperaba pacientemente que ella le necesitara, para poder estar a su lado. 

Ahora avanzaba por aquellos pasillos por decisión propia, iba a atravesar aquella puerta para alcanzarla sin que ella le hubiese dado ningún permiso. Le pareció oportuno al menos que fuese a morir en su lugar favorito. 

Al entrar por la puerta Cersei estaba acariciando la caracola de mar que él había encontrado en la playa cuando eran apenas unos niños. Antes de que se casara, y antes de ser el guardia real de un rey loco. Recordó que la encontró del mismo modo cuando llegó a Desembarco del Rey después de ser capturado. Y de perder la mano. Y de conocer a Brienne. 

-Cersei.

Ella se giró mostrando su rostro perfecto. Añoraba su pelo largo, pero seguía estando igualmente bella. 

-¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?- Ella le conocía mejor que nadie, mucho mejor que Brienne. A ella nunca podría haberla engañado. 

-No tengo ni idea. –Se sentó al otro lado de la cama. 

-¿Cómo conseguiste dejar de amarme? Yo nunca lo he conseguido, y lo he intentado con todas mis fuerzas. 

Jaime sentía una opresión en el pecho que le impedía respirar. 

-Cersei… 

-No intentes negarlo. Lo sé. Nunca has podido estar con nadie que no sea yo. Tú amas así, o todo o nada. Y si has podido estar con ella… sé lo que significa. Pero no sé cómo has podido. Yo siempre he sido mucho más fuerte y nunca lo conseguí. 

Jaime pensó por un momento su siguiente frase, pero no pudo evitar que escapase de su boca. - ¿Dónde está ella?

Cersei cambió su mirada. La oscuridad de su rostro podía aterrorizar al mejor caballero. –Murió al tercer día. – Disfrutó unos segundos la mirada descompuesta en el rostro de Jaime. – Ser Gregor la estuvo torturando, buscando información sobre tu paradero, pero no lo soportó. Ni siquiera pude verla, cuando quise hacerlo, él me dijo que era tarde. 

El temblor en el cuerpo de Jaime se desplazó por las sábanas de la cama hasta alcanzarla. Después la alcanzaron sus manos, que rodearon su cuello con fuerza mientras ella sentía como su vida escapaba por su boca. El frío metal sostenía la fuerza de su mano izquierda, que apretaba sus dedos contra su garganta enrojecida. Cersei vio en el rostro de Jaime algo completamente nuevo. El odio, la ira, el descontrol… todas las sombras de Jaime desatadas en una mirada asesina que asustaría a cualquier hombre. Un rostro que sólo podía ser de un villano, nunca del héroe. Jaime Lannister definitivamente nunca lo fue. 

-¡Jaime!

La puerta estaba abierta y como una aparición una figura alta se encontraba quieta en la entrada. Los ojos cristalinos llenos de inocencia se horrorizaron ante la escena. Él pudo ver el reflejo de su monstruosidad en aquellos espejos azules, que le miraban con terror. Se paralizó unos segundos y aflojó su agarre. Prácticamente la había soltado del todo cuando ella se zafó y alcanzó un cuchillo bajo su almohada. Lo clavó en el vientre de Jaime, que estaba demasiado atontado como para reaccionar a tiempo. Cersei sacó el cuchillo e intentó volver a hundirlo en sus entrañas, pero Brienne consiguió alcanzarla antes, tomó el cuchillo con sus dos manos y la atravesó repetidamente a través de su estómago. Sólo cuando yacía muerta en sus brazos recordó el bulto prominente que asomaba de su vestido. Se miró las manos manchadas de sangre e intentando conservar la calma se dirigió a Jaime que permanecía sentado sosteniendo su mano sobre la herida. 

Ella le alcanzó y posó sus dos manos sobre él. 

-Al fin viste lo que soy. Tan odioso como ella. Al fin lo entendiste, pude verlo en tus ojos. Ese siempre he sido yo. No sé qué otra cosa creíste que podría ser.

Ella intentaba parar el temblor de sus manos sobre la herida, pero no conseguía tomar el control. No quería pensar en la sangre de una embarazada que había manchado sus manos, centrándose en la sangre que se escapaba de entre sus dedos y la vida que se llevaba con ella.

-Brienne, vete de aquí ya. Cuando alguien entre… la montaña, los soldados… Debes irte ya. Vine aquí a morir, merezco morir aquí, y es eso lo que voy a hacer. Tú no mereces esto, nada de esto. Siento que tu vida se cruzase con la mía. 

-No me importa lo que merezcas, lo que hayas hecho. No me importa lo que yo merezco. Saldremos de aquí juntos, sólo cállate por una vez.

Jaime empezaba a perder la consciencia, pero mantenía una extraña sonrisa. –Tenía que ser así. Tenía que morir en tus brazos…

Ella pensó que podría ser cierto. Podría tener que morir en sus brazos, pero hoy no. –Hoy no.- Rajó la tela de las suaves sábanas que colgaban de la cama e intentó improvisar unas vendas usando su mano izquierda y su boca, mientras sostenía la herida de Jaime con la derecha. 

Mientras intentaba remendarle con las pocas nociones que tenía la puerta se abrió y la mano de la reina se paró en la puerta. Se quedó quieto unos instantes en los que Brienne tuvo que debatirse entre seguir apretando sobre la herida de Jaime o lanzarse hacia él con el cuchillo que aún estaba clavado sobre el vientre de la reina.  
Antes de poder decidirse, Qyburn estudió la situación, contempló el cadáver y la pareja que yacía en el suelo, entró por la puerta y la cerró tras él. 

-Quiero un salvoconducto. 

Jaime había perdido completamente la consciencia y Brienne la cordura. No alcanzó a responder antes de que el antiguo maestre se explicase. 

-Quiero un indulto real por todo lo que haya hecho hasta ahora. Quiero mi cadena de maestre de nuevo y quiero regresar a la ciudadela. 

Brienne tartamudeó algo ininteligible antes de alcanzar a decirle que ella no tenía poder para darle nada de eso. Que no tenía poder ninguno.

-La reina está muerta. Nadie quiere esta guerra, sólo ella. Yo soy su mano, si digo que todo se ha terminado, todo estará terminado. Los soldados estarán encantados y la ciudad entera respirará sabiendo que no va a ser consumida por las llamas de dragón.

-Euron…

-Tengo control absoluto sobre la Montaña. Con una orden aplastará su cabeza, que ahora mismo reposa en los aposentos de la reina, unas habitaciones más allá. Os ofrezco el final de la guerra, sólo os pido una pequeña garantía a cambio. 

Brienne seguía sin alcanzar palabras mientras sus labios tiritaban ruidosamente. 

-También puedo curarle a él, por supuesto. Eso no es una herida mortal. Si os dais prisa en darme una respuesta, claro. 

Buscó dentro de ella la voz más firme que sus temblorosos labios pudiesen pronunciar -Os juro salvoconducto y un puesto como maestre en la ciudadela. Si termináis con la guerra nadie podrá negároslo. Nunca he roto un juramento, y no lo voy a hacer ahora. 

Qyburn dio una voz en el pasillo y unos pasos lentos y pesados llegaron hasta la puerta. Susurró algo al oído de la Montaña, que se dirigió con paso firme avanzando por el pasillo hasta que oyeron un grito y un ruido sordo que les encogió el cuerpo. 

Tras esto el viejo maestre se arrodilló frente a Jaime y arregló el despropósito de vendas que cubrían la herida supurante. Con ayuda de Brienne le arrastraron hasta su lugar de trabajo. 

Tras una serie de atenciones que Brienne contempló con horror, procedió a coserle y vendarle de nuevo. Una vez que hubo terminado, le aseguró que sobreviviría, pero que pasaría tiempo hasta que estuviera totalmente recuperado. Qyburn les dejó en aquel lugar oscuro mientras se dirigía a las almenas de la muralla para comenzar a desplegar las banderas blancas. 

Apenas había salido por la puerta cuando Jaime empezó a recobrar color. Brienne acarició su frente y la besó levemente, sabiendo que nunca podría volver a hacerlo una vez que estuviera consciente. 

 

\--------------------------------------BRIENNE

Brienne estuvo al lado de Jaime durante toda su recuperación. Fueron días en los que él yacía en la cama y ella dormitaba en una silla cercana. Su cuerpo aún conservaba daños después de la estancia en las mazmorras del castillo y el tormento al que la Montaña le había sometido, de forma que los días de descanso le sentaron bien. 

Mientras reposaban en el cuarto de Qyburn, fuera de aquellas paredes el juego de tronos aún no había terminado. Daenerys había tomado la corona, pero las conspiraciones aún no habían desaparecido, y la tensión que circulaba por el castillo se colaba por las grietas de las paredes.

Un día, Jaime recobró la consciencia y empezó a hablar. En cuanto se despertó Brienne avisó a Tyrion y su hermano estuvo con él a partir de ese momento. Brienne desapareció de aquella habitación, preguntando frecuentemente por su estado al maestre que le atendía, pero no volvió a aparecer. La confianza que habían forjado a través de los años se había resquebrajado en mil pedazos, y sería algo difícil de recomponer. Una noche Brienne escuchó unos golpes en su puerta, se levantó de la cama y abrió con cansancio. 

-Ser Jaime. 

-Ser Brienne. 

Llegaba con una jarra de vino y dos vasos, pero caminaba con dificultad.

-¿El maestre te ha dejado levantarte ya?

-El maestre es un grandísimo pesado. –Jaime atravesó la puerta, evitando a Brienne que no se había retirado para dejarle pasar. 

Llenó las dos copas y dejó la jarra sobre la mesa. Tomó uno de los vasos y se lo ofreció a Brienne, que mantuvo los brazos cruzados sin aceptarlo. Jaime miró al suelo y bebió antes de renunciar y dejarlo sobre la mesa. 

-Tenemos que hablar. No puedes estar enfadada siempre. Llevo días amaneciendo y anocheciendo sin haberte visto ni una sola vez y ya no puedo soportarlo más. 

Brienne le miró furiosa. 

-Te rogué que te quedaras. Y te fuiste. Y me dejaste para vivir el resto de mis días amaneciendo y anocheciendo sin volver a verte. 

-…Tenía que hacerlo. 

-No, no tenías que hacerlo. Decidiste hacerlo, y decidiste hacerlo sólo, sin importarte las consecuencias. Bueno, pues hay consecuencias. 

-No podía hacer otra cosa. No podía iniciar una vida contigo, no habríamos estado seguros con ella en el trono de Hierro. Mandó un matón para matarnos a mi hermano y a mí, mandó un pequeño ejército para retenerte… Si me hubiera quedado me habrían apresado también al día siguiente, junto a ti y los chicos Stark. 

-Si te hubieras quedado habríamos luchado juntos, como siempre hemos hecho. Si me hubieras llevado contigo, también habríamos luchado juntos. No soy Cersei, no soy una dama, soy yo. Puedo luchar mis batallas, y puedo ayudarte con las tuyas. Si te hubieras quedado… ¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarte que hubiera pasado? No lo hiciste. Nunca había rogado nada a nadie. Nunca nadie me ha hecho tanto daño.

Su voz temblaba y Jaime estaba a punto de desmoronarse. Quería abrazarla, besarla,… pero todo parecía estar fuera de lugar. Finalmente decidió posar su mano sobre las de ella, acercándose tímidamente y mirándola a la profundidad azul de sus ojos. 

-Esperé toda la noche fuera. Volviste a mí en Harrenhall, y estaba segura de que volverías esta vez. Pero la mañana llegó, y sólo me quedaba escarcha en el pelo y un vacío asfixiante. 

Jaime sabía lo que había hecho. Sabía que era imperdonable pero no podía renunciar a ella. No sabía cómo.

-Nunca volveré a abandonarte. No importa por qué, no importa qué pase… siempre estaré contigo. Es un juramento. Ahora soy yo el que te ruega. Por favor, créeme.

Miró de reojo la espada que colgaba tristemente en el quicio de la puerta, y de nuevo volvió a sus ojos. Nadie en los siete reinos creería en su palabra. Nadie menos ella, la persona que menos debería confiar en él. 

Brienne entreabrió sus manos para recoger la suya por un momento. Levantó la vista hacia su camisa y con cuidado comenzó a desabrocharla. Jaime suspiró profundamente y empezó a trabajar con los cordones de ella.

-¿Qué demonios haces?

-…Quitarte la camisa. 

-Sólo voy a mirarte la herida, no seas presuntuoso. 

Brienne consiguió desvestirle para empezar a revisarle. No estaba totalmente curada, pero parecía imposible que se viese tan bien después de cómo lo había visto cuando Cersei le apuñaló. Pasó sus dedos cerca de la herida y no pudo evitar un escalofrío mientras las imágenes de la sangre escapando por sus dedos se colaban en su memoria. Jaime notó su espasmo y acarició su mejilla. Apoyó su frente sobre la de ella y le susurró algo que le hizo romper sus últimas defensas. Brienne le besó con fuerza, sin miedo y sin arrepentimiento. Jaime respondió con urgencia, aferrándose al cuello de su camisa, esperando que fuera ella la que tomase la decisión, después de su primer intento fallido. Cuando retiró sus manos y prácticamente se la arrancó de un movimiento Jaime sólo podía pensar en el ardor de su piel y en la suerte que tenía. El mundo sólo tenía sentido en esa habitación, sólo con ella. 

Cayeron sobre la cama, con un ruido de dolor compartido. Mientras desaparecían las prendas, Jaime pudo ver los estragos de la tortura sobre el cuerpo de Brienne. Tenía cortes, moratones y marcas por todas partes. La mayoría se curarían con el tiempo, pero Jaime sabía que todas y cada una eran culpa suya. Brienne vio cómo le miraba y tomó su rostro con ambas manos. 

-No lo pienses. No es tu culpa. No puedo estar contigo si sigues atormentándote por todas las desgracias por las que eres culpable y por las que no. No podrás tener una vida si no te perdonas, si no aceptas que eres un buen hombre. Lo eres, Jaime, eres un buen hombre. Eres un hombre de honor, si no no podría quererte como lo hago. Ella ya no está, no necesitas mirarte en su espejo. Mírate en mis ojos. Mírate como te veo yo. 

Jaime vaciló por unos segundos antes de volver a besarla y mandar lejos cualquier pensamiento oscuro. Lo era, ahora era un buen hombre. O al menos lo sería. Lo sería por y para ella. 

 

\-----------------------EPÍLOGO

El abrupto final de la guerra había sorprendido a todos. Qyburn no sólo pudo recuperar sus títulos, sino que fue nombrado gran maestre. Nadie vio justicia en eso, pero a pesar de todo había sido él quien había logrado terminar con la guerra. 

Tras la caída de Cersei la sucesión no fue un asunto sencillo. Daenerys tomó el trono, pero la noticia del origen de Jon pronto dejó de ser un secreto, y pasó a ser una noticia a gritos. Sansa y el norte estaban dispuestos a luchar por Jon y los distintos señores de Poniente comenzaron a posicionarse en distintos bandos. Antes de que la guerra pudiera estallar Daenerys habló con Jon, comunicándole su decisión de volver a Essos y abandonar Poniente para siempre. Quedaban muchos recodos más allá del Mar Angosto donde la esclavitud aún persistía, y dedicaría el resto de su vida a erradicarla por completo. 

Fue entonces cuando Jon supo que todos los miedos de Varys, Tyrion, Sansa,… todos estaban infundados. La sombra de su padre oscurecía cada decisión que había tomado hasta entonces, pero no era más que eso, sombras en la pared. Quienes la conocían de verdad la habían amado siempre. Aún recordaba las palabras de Missandei, su confianza y admiración absolutas. Daenerys sería una gran reina y había luchado toda su vida por ello. Él había luchado por mantener a los muertos alejados, y nadie aseguraba que no fueran a volver. Sin avisar a su propia familia partió hacia el muro y renovó sus votos. Al igual que Aemon Targaryen, pasaría el resto de su vida alejado en el norte, sin que nadie pudiese obligarle a ser quien no era. 

Daenerys comenzó su reinado en Poniente muy sola. Gusano Gris solicitó terminar sus días en la isla de Nath, y con él todos sus mayores aliados se habían ido definitivamente. Tyrion había permanecido a su lado, pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que habría preferido a Jon. Continuó como mano de la reina, y como señor de Roca Casterly, ya que la renuncia de Jaime fue lo primero que hizo al recuperarse de sus heridas. 

La reina Dragón no sabía cómo actuar al respecto. Aquel hombre había matado a su padre, pero también había intentado matar a la mujer que ocupaba su trono. Y había tenido un gran papel en el final de la guerra. Después de pensarlo mucho, decidió ofrecerle un puesto de prestigio con una sola condición. Había visto a sus consejeros dudar de ella, de su cordura, y le habían hecho dudar de sí misma. Jaime formaría parte de su guardia real, prometiendo hablar con ella si encontraba cualquier parecido con su padre y, en caso de que perdiese completamente el control, prometiendo atravesarla con su espada. 

Brienne era oficialmente la heroína de la historia, la que había acabado con la reina loca. Había sido expulsada del servicio de Sansa, por lo que pudo aceptar el cargo de Comandante de la Guardia Real, que a su vez tenía un asiento en el consejo de la reina. Sansa nunca intentó recuperarla, sabía que no había nadie en el reino que pudiese dar consejo más sensato y puro que Brienne de Tarth. La echaría de menos a su lado, pero seguía sin confiar en la reina y consideró su presencia en el consejo la mayor garantía de un reinado justo. Brienne terminaría sus días como siempre había soñado, en la guardia real, aunque no perteneciese al rey al que habría querido defender. La sombra de Renly la perseguiría para siempre.

Daenerys pronto aprendió a confiar ciegamente en ella. Con la ausencia de Missandei, su carácter templado y sensato le hacía sentir segura. Con el tiempo llegaron no sólo el respeto y la confianza, sino una profunda amistad que hizo que la reina volviese a sentirse ella misma, y empezar a ver aquel lugar como su casa. Pronto el resto de hombres y mujeres de Poniente aprendieron a amarla por cada obra que desempeñó. Al igual que en Essos volvió a sentir el calor y el cariño de su gente, que ahora también estaba a este lado del mar. 

La nueva reina cambió muchas cosas, pero algunas siempre seguirían igual. Los guardias de la reina no podían formar familia, ni casarse. Pero nadie se atrevió a impedir que la comandante de la guardia real y su más cercano compañero compartiesen habitación todas las noches. Siempre hacían guardia juntos, y sólo se separaban cuando ella tenía consejo o era solicitada por la reina. Se trataba de un reinado tranquilo, pero en las pocas batallas que surgieran lucharían siempre como uno solo.

En ocasiones la reina les concedía tiempo de descanso que solían pasar visitando Tarth. Selwin nunca podría estar más orgulloso de su hija, y disfrutaba el tiempo que ella le concedía durante sus visitas. No terminaba de entender la relación con el hombre Lannister que compartía la habitación de su hija cada noche, pero bastaba una mirada para saber que le hacía feliz. Lo único que Selwin Tarth había deseado siempre. 

Las sombras de Jaime aún le persiguieron por un tiempo. Brienne las veía danzando a su alrededor mientras yacían en la cama, mientras guardaban a su reina, mientras dormía… 

Pero un día en una cala escondida de Tarth las sombras se esfumaron para siempre. Ella se bañaba como una sirena en las aguas en calma, mientras que Jaime yacía desnudo sobre la arena, tapando sus ojos con su brazo derecho. Brienne había dejado crecer su pelo, que ahora caía sobre sus hombros, mojado y ondulado mientras salía del mar. Jaime se incorporó para ver su piel blanca resplandeciente y húmeda, mientras sus ojos le miraban desde todas las partes del horizonte en esa infinidad azul. 

Brienne le miró y por primera vez vio el verde puro, sin manchas rojas, doradas ni negras. Nada en esa mirada más que un hombre bueno. Y libre al fin.


End file.
